Dragonball Spirit-One's True Power
by HaloGatomon
Summary: This is my own collection of Dragonball Z stories which makes my own series called Dragonball Spirit.
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first fic on here and I wanted to do my own Dragonball stories. They are stories after the Buu Sega and each one has a different adventure. It's like a mini series of stories and the series is called Dragonball Spirit. There are new characters in the story and I will explain who they are. This story is the first and is called 'One's True Power'. I hope you like it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dragonball Spirit  
  
One's True Power  
  
Chapter 1-Bitter Words  
  
On planet Earth, everything is getting back to normal after Buu's attack, or almost normal.  
  
"YAAAAHOOOOOO!" Halo yelled happily. "Do it again dad!"  
"Halo, you're father is tired." Chichi said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Let him have a rest."  
"It's okay." Goku said. "Just once more Halo."  
"Okay dad." Halo replied.  
"KAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
A huge beam of white energy blasted from Goku's hands and shot off into the distance, much to the delight of Halo. Usually the attack was used in battle, but right now it was used to entertain Halo. Halo was Goku and Chichi's only daughter and younger sister of Gohan and Goten. Halo had the same hair style has Trunks, but it was black in colour. Halo also had shining blue eyes and loved to wear the same outfit as her father. Halo was extremely attached to Goku and spent all her time with him, playing and learning important Martial Art skills and using her power wisely.  
"That's so cool daddy." Halo said. "I wish I could do that."  
"You can Halo." Goku said. "Come on, I want to see your Kamehameha wave."  
Halo simply sat down on the grass and stared down sadly at her shoes. Goku knelt down next to Halo and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Halo, what's wrong?" Goku asked gently.  
"My attacks are nothing compared to yours." Halo replied. "Goten and Gohan are so powerful and I'm not. I can't even turn Super Saiyan and Goten can. I'm just too weak."  
"Now come on Halo, you know that's not true." Goku said. "You are just as strong as Goten and Gohan."  
"No I'm not!" Halo cried. "I will never be as strong as them! I shouldn't even be here! I'm just wasting your time!"  
"That's not true Halo!" Goku said fiercely, in a tone that scared both Halo and Chichi. "You are not weak and you are not a waste of my time, do you understand me?!"  
"Ye-yes daddy." Halo whimpered.   
"Halo, you just need a little more time to become even stronger." Goku said, much more gently now. "You have your own unique abilities and powers and that's what makes you so strong. You don't need to be a Super Saiyan to be strong, just being yourself proves your power."  
Halo wiped the remaining tears in her eyes and hugged Goku tightly, her grip was iron cast.  
"Now, are we going to carry on training or do you want a break?" Goku asked.  
"I want to train more daddy." Halo replied. "Can we go to Ty's house?"  
"Sure." Goku replied.  
*Meanwhile, at the Capsule Corporation*  
"Ow, now that's gotta hurt." Krillin said.  
The entire Z Fighters were at the Capsule Corps. watching Ty, Davis and Goten fighting and practising their training.  
Ty and Davis were Vegeta and Bulma's new sons and were brothers to Bra and Trunks.  
"They've really been training hard." Bulma said. "The especially wanted to show you all how well they've been doing."  
"They are very impressive, that's for sure." Yamcha said.  
"Of course they are!" Vegeta yelled. "They are the sons of the Prince of all Saiyans after all."  
"Oh boy, here we go again." Bulma said, walking off.  
"Hi everyone!" A cheery voice said from the sky.  
Everyone looked up.  
"Hey, It's Halo!" Gohan yelled.  
"That means Goku and Chichi must be close behind." Tien said.  
"HALO!" Piccolo yelled suddenly. "LOOK OUT!"  
Halo turned and saw a huge blast of golden light shooting towards her. Any usual person would've paniced, but not Halo.  
"KAAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Halo shot a massive blast of white energy and the two beams collided and cancelled each other out. Everyone soon emerged from the smoke and dust.  
"Woohoo!" Gohan yelled. "That was great Halo!"  
"I've seen better." Goten mumbled to himself.  
"Can I join the fight too?" Halo asked.  
The boys looked at each other and then burst out laughing.  
"What?!" Halo demanded. "Is it because I'm a girl?!"  
"No, but you're no match for us!" Ty replied.  
"So!" Halo said. "I deserve a chance! I am a Saiyan after all!"  
"We'd kick you bad before you knew what would hit you." Davis said.  
"Hey cut that out!" Goku yelled. "She deserves to fight like you!"  
"I want to battle you?!" Halo yelled, her anger increasing. "What's so wrong about that! I am just as strong as you! Ask my dad!"  
"Yeah right!" Goten said. "What power do you have? You can't even turn Super Saiyan!"  
Goten suddenly realised what he said, and tried to apologise, but it was too late. Bitter tears overflowed from Halo's eyes, stinging her face. She couldn't believe what her brother had just said. It stabbered her heart like a dagger of death. Before anyone could stop her, Halo blasted off faster than light speed into the distance, leaving a trail of blue light behind her.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you liked that. 


	2. The First Female Super Saiyan

Hey, I'm really sorry it's taking like AGES to finally do this, I kinda forgot about. Anyway, here's part 2!  
-------------------------------  
  
Dragonball Spirit  
  
One's True Power  
  
Chapter 2-The First Female Super Saiyan  
  
Last time we met Halo, Goku and Chichi's daughter and younger sister of Gohan and Goten. After an accidental incident, Halo took off away from her family and friends. What will happen next?  
  
Halo landed on a small island and sat in a tall tree. She hugged her legs and sobbed hard.   
"It's...it's not fair." Halo cried. "I do try, I try my best to get stronger. But whenever I want to train with my friends they always say that I won't stand a chance against them. It doesn't matter...if I'm a girl or not...I'm still a Z Fighter and I deserve a chace to...to prove myself...to show them I can keep up. So what if...if I can't become...a Super Saiyan...you don't need to have power like that...to prove that your strong...and a good fighter."  
Halo continued to sob, that is until she felt a power level high above her. She stopped crying and looked up from the tree. It was Trunks and Goten. They were both looking at the different islands.  
"Oh man, where could she be?" Goten said.   
"She could be on any one of these islands." Trunks replied. "That was real smart of you to blurt out that she couldn't go Super Saiyan."  
"I didn't mean to." Goten said defensively.   
"Yeah, but did you and Davis have to hurt Halo's feelings like that? I mean after all, she is still part Saiyan and has great power. Okay it's not as much as our's, but she still has power." Trunks said.  
Halo hid in the tree and supressed her power level so that they couldn't find her.  
"Look, I'll search one end of this island and you look at the other okay?" Trunks said.  
"Okay." Goten replied.  
Both fighters split up and went at either ends of the island Halo was hiding in. Trunks landed quite close to the tree Halo was hiding in and began looking around.   
"HALO? Are you here Halo?" Trunks called.  
Halo remained hidden in the branches of the tree. However, something quickly caught Halo's attention. There was something in the bushes. It was glowing red. She sensed a huge power coming from it. Evil power. But Trunks didn't seem to sense it. Halo then noticed it move towards Trunks. Halo's eyes wided in fear, for she then knew what it planned to do.  
"TRUNKS WATCH OUT!" Halo cried.  
Halo dived from the tree and pushed Trunks and herself into the bushes opposite the object just as a red energy beam came from it.  
"Halo, what the?" Trunks gasped, then noticing the object.  
"Curse you little brat!" A voice yelled.  
It was then that a huge muscular fox like creature stepped from the bushes and glared at Halo.  
"Woah Halo, you saved my life. Thanks." Trunks said.  
"Who and what are you? Why do you want to hurt my friends?" Halo yelled.  
"Halo?" Goten's voice called as he appeared from the bushes. "What's going on?"   
"This guy tried to kill me, but Halo saved my life." Trunks replied, standing next to Halo.   
"I'll ask again, what do you want?!" Halo yelled.  
"I am Anaxtor of the Kazarn race." The fox creature replied. "I have been sent by my queen to destroy you brats! Especially you girl!"  
"Me?" Halo said. "Why me in particular?"  
"You possess the greatest thret to my queen;s plans, for it is you who has the most power." Anaxtor replied.  
"Me? Possess the greates power? I think you've got the wrong kid." Halo said, while Trunks and Goten looked confused.   
"Hehehe, you little girl, have a lot more power then you think." Anaxtor said. "That's why I must destroy you!"  
Anaxtor charged forward extremely fast and applied his entire body weight in a head on collision with Halo sending her fly into the thick bushes.  
"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Goten shouted, powering up into Super Saiyan mode.  
"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled, going Super Saiyan. "Let's fuse!"  
"FUUUUUUUUSION!"  
After a few seconds, Gotenks emerged from the cloud of dark smoke and faced Anaxtor.  
"Let's get ready to rumble!" Gotenks yelled.  
However, Gotenks hadn't countered on how fast Anaxtor really was. Before he could launch any attack, Anaxtor was already in front of him and delivered a powerful punch which made him go back to Goten and Trunks. Anaxtor's power was increadiable. Even Gotenks had nothing on him. Anaxtor smirked and started punching the young Saiyans as they tried to get up. They took blow after blow until finally they both fell lifeless on the ground. Anaxtor walked over to Goten and Trunks and picked both of them up in his huge claws.  
"STOP IT!" A voice cried.  
Anaxtor looked up and saw Halo standing by the trees. She was badly hurt, holding her right arms with blood coming from her mouth, head and other injuries on her body. However, that didn't stop her.  
"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Halo cried.  
"I'm sorry little girl, but I can't do that." Anaxtor replied, grinning. "My mission was to come here and destroy you and that I shall do."  
Anaxtor then threw Goten on the ground and kicked Trunks extremely hard in his chest. His head jerked backwards as a spray of blood shot from his mouth and landed on the ground in front of Halo. Anaxtor then dropped Trunks on to the ground. Halo stood in horror. Her borther and her best friend were both down on the ground, both more hurt than her, blood coming from all over their broken and battered bodies. It was like something from only her worst nightmares. That was it, Halo finally cracked.  
"No...I...I won't....I WON'T STAND BY ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Halo scream filled the air and a tremendous amount of power surrounded her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. This was it. Halo was now finally a Super Saiyan.  
  
--------------------------------  
How was that? Tell me if you want more. 


End file.
